


Mix & Match

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Clara Bow - Fandom, Edgar Allan Poe - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Clara Bow was one of the biggest stars in the world, but she somehow couldn't seem to find the role that she desired when Edgar Allan Poe phoned her.





	

Clara Bow was extremely stressed out; she couldn't find the perfect movie script to act as character in. And with dozens of papers on her desk, she was just about to give up, until... "Hello?" Clara said, picking up her phone after the 3rd ring. "Is this Clara Bow?" The voice on the other end side. "Y-yeah... who's this?" Clara said, listening closely. "Hi, I'm Edgar Allan Poe!" He said, in a friendly tone. "Who?" Clara said, confused. "I'm a successful writer..." Edgar said, agitated, "And I just so happen to stumble upon your work... you're a really great actress!" He said, putting his feet onto the top of his desk. "Woah, thanks! But that means nothing when you can't find the role that you desire to play..." Clara said, slumping into her chair. "Not even a role as a young mother struggling to get by? Causing her to end up robbing a bank?" Edgar said, grinning. "What?! Did you just write that script?" Clara said, holding onto the phone with both hands. "Yup..." Edgar said, rocking in his chair. "Cast me!" Clara said, jumping up from her seat. "You're in..." Edgar said, leaning against his desk. After a few months go by, its time to start film! "Ta da!" Clara said, rushing over to give Edgar a huge hug. "Hey, you're much cuter in person..." Clara said, laughing at the fact that each one of his photos are painted. "Black & White isn't much better, sweetie." Edgar said, teasing back. Another few months go by, this time however, its the release of the highly hyped feature film!

**Author's Note:**

> well i definitely prefer writing WWE fanfictions... :3 but heres something fresh. :) please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments on this work! ♡♥


End file.
